Sangheili Pride
by Charu
Summary: When one goes through the life of the Covenant, then they will not believe any false lies... but to learn the truth would also be a lie. That is the way of the Covenant.


_The story and plot is copyrighted to me and MAY be used in other stories, just not all of it. The Halo universe is copyrighted to Bungie and all relating objects, species, names, and other things that may be used in this story are not mine but are Bungie's._

**NOTE: I have written stories before, but I'm still fairly new at this so please do not review and just automatically say this story sucked or any other things that may somehow offend you. Tell me what I have to fix to make it better and I may redo some parts and re-upload the said parts. Thanks in advance.**

**Prologue**

"My lord, I have terrible news to report…" an Elite said while going on his knees and bowing down.

The chieftain of just one of the Sangheili tribes' walks up to one of his scouts he sent out earlier to spy on the most hated enemy on the planet. They call themselves the Prophets, but the question is… why do they call themselves that. To them… a Prophet is someone who guides everyone to salvation and peace. But they have shown nothing but hatred to the Sangheili race. They act like that this was their planet to begin with, and not of the Sangheili, despite the fact that that's how they came to be. In fact… the Prophets hadn't been here at all, they came from this flying machine that had technology that the Sangheili didn't know existed until now. After that incident… they came to war on first contact with the Prophets making the first blow to the unfortunate town they saw first. Men, women, and children were killed that day and it struck the very pride and honor of the Sangheili. The war has been going on for many cycles and is still going today. The Prophets will pay for the deaths they have caused in this war, they will be punished by returning the favor.

"Speak young one," the Chieftain spoke softly, but with confidence.

"My lord, the enemy plans to approach this great city when the two holy lights descend from above. I overheard them talking about a relic in this city that they want, and then the destruction of this holy place," he said with complete confidence and not a sign of fear, even if he was nervous.

"Then so be it," the Chief said with the same tone. "Prepare the troops for battle, and kill them all."

"What of the people?" the chief thought of this for a moment before speaking.

"The enemy plans to steal something from this holy city, whatever it is it won't be good for any of us. I want every male and female that are noble enough to join the troops in battle."

"The females too holy one?" The scout asked, almost shocked by the lord's decision.

"The females too, they will be respected, even after their lives have been ended."

"Yes, my lord. I will inform everyone of this news," he stood up and walked to the stone door and pushed it open with ease.

Great… the Prophets had to come right before the ceremony that celebrated the birthday of when the Sangheili race came to be. It was a time where everyone could relax and just enjoy themselves for just being there. But these days are nothing like it was before, thanks to those Prophets. They still celebrated, but they could no longer just relax, except for the children that take everything for granted. Now these days, they have all this security everywhere, incase the Prophets decided to choose that moment to attack. But it looks like they have done their homework. What a perfect time to strike an attack when everyone else will be blinded by the ceremony. They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late to defend for themselves.

The Chief sighed as he thought of this, it seemed hopeless, but he trusts his people and his army to defend the city. He would join them, but age got to him and he could no longer live a life of a warrior like he used to. He would hunt for his pack with his very handy sword-like object everyday, making sure that he had enough left for others to eat. He also did it for the thrill of it, he just loved making up tactics and try them out on prey.

He didn't know it at first, but because of his generosity and his talent, he was well respected and was always the person that was asked to do something dangerous that could possibly kill anyone else. That's when the old Chieftain suddenly had fallen because of something he ate that suffocated him. Almost instantly he was chosen to be the new Chieftain of the great city he was raised in. He gladly accepted the position, and here he was now. He was given responsibility to his army and the people of this holy city.

The city itself also had a bit of history. It was founded by one of the very first of the Sangheili race. So basically, this city is actually the mark of when the Sangheili was put onto the planet. Also, another interesting fact was that when the city was founded, it had this structure imbedded into the wall. It looked like some sort of switch, but they could never find out how to flip the switch. It had this weird design with a circle and many lines in it. It clearly was a symbol, but what it was the Sangheili never knew. It's still there today, but the palace the Chief is in was built over the strange switch.

The Chief walked out of the main chamber and walked through several hallways while getting looks from his servants and questions such as, "may I get you something my lord?" Or, "do you need something sire?" It was normal questions he usually gets when he walks down these hallways that were decorated. He just simply turned his head to these responses and went straight to his private quarters where he can think of the upcoming attack.

The two suns were almost down, and darkness will creep upon them in a few ever lasting moments of peace. It seemed like every man and woman in the city were going to fight the battle that was impossible to avoid. Everyone in the city knew this day would come, and now that it has… they will have the chance to spill the bloods of the ones hated so. The thing here though is that none of them were really ready for the battle that is to come. They were not wearing any armor, and some didn't have any weapons to fend themselves. All they wore were just everyday fabricated clothing. Well, not just everyone was wearing just clothes. There were soldiers among the crowd of thousands, wearing very decorative armor, and with upon further inspection, had the very same symbol that was from that switch when the city was first founded. Their armor at first glance looked like it wouldn't keep a blade from going into the flesh underneath, but it is quite durable as it has layer upon layers of the their toughest known metallic alloy in the universe. All of the soldiers had weird looking sword-like weapons that look like it could slice through solid rock. Other soldiers had what appears to be their version of the human bow 'n arrow and they were positioned on top of buildings and other places where they had a good point of view.

They were ready.

The Chief was among the crowd, age was not going to get in his way. He was going to shed as much blood as he could possibly can. He was going to rip apart as much as he could. He was going to spit on their corpse and desecrate it to the extent of it hardly ever looking like a corpse. He was going to enjoy this moment as he will lead his people to victory, and bring the downfall to the Prophets. He was finally going to have his revenge for having to bear his loss of a family that they took from him. He was going to make his loved ones proud to have a son that lead the Sangheili race to salvation once more.

Everyone was patient… it had gone well beyond the time they were expecting to have the attack. Maybe something happened… maybe his loyal scout must of misheard the conservation… maybe… it was…

It then struck the Chief… all of his troops and the people were at the main entrance of the city, they didn't bother covering the whole city, which means…

There was a sudden explosion that came from behind the whole group. One of their sacred statues representing the first decedents of their civilization had fallen in a heap of rubble and dust. Everyone stared in awe at the crumbled remains of the statue as hundreds upon hundreds of Prophets charged in with plasma weaponry they have seen before. Those guns could burn a hole through there heads if they underestimated them as they did in the past. To the Sangheili's… it was nothing more but one of their odd and despicable piece of technology they somehow managed to make.

This was a new low for the Prophets, not only do they attack them physically and emotionally, they attack them by their very own pride of being a Sangheili! They will surely be punished for their actions. With a battle cry from the Chief, everyone rushed into battle.

---

The Sangheili that went by the name of Orta had awoken from a dream. He couldn't remember any of it, but he knew that he definitely heard someone screaming in frustration at something or someone. His hazel eyes were looking in the dark room before him noticing nothing out of the ordinary and it was as it was before. Just like it always has been. Though father always told him when he was still just a child that he should always be alerted everywhere you go, no matter how unnecessary it was. Of course he believed him and started to be careful everywhere he went, but he was always the curios type who would wander around to somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. That's natural his father would say when he caught him in a area in which he didn't have clearance to, just try not to wander to far off. His mother on the other hand was always worried about "Precious little Orta", just like what any other mother would say. Always saying that he should act more like his father and become strong like him.

His father was part of the military here in this colony, High Charity. Though he wasn't the highest ranking of them all, he was promoted to Veteran status about not long ago. Excited he was when he got home that day, he was so happy about this achievement that he treated the whole family going out and watch the daily "Woor Coor", which is another word for dueling in their native tongue. As the name implies, it's a battle between two contestants that could be the same species or different species. Unlike most cultures in the universe, the Covenant as they call themselves is variety of different species. It was founded hundreds of years ago by the Prophets. The Covenant contains the Sangheili of course as well as the Prophets, the Unggoy which are mainly cannon fodders for the Covenant, the Kig-Yar that seem to be the same as the Unggoy but are in a better position, the Yanme'e's which are creatures that are great for aerial assault based attacks, the Hunagok that serve as engineers for the Covenant, and the Sharquoi that serve as enforcers in the Covenant. Their goal is to find this "Great Journey" the Prophets have been talking about and make it happen so all could be in salvation and peace. Pretty nice plan if you put it on paper, but not once did they spot anything that resembles the Great Journey.

The battle they saw going on wasn't that all exciting as a lone Unggoy was facing a Sangheili. The battle ended shortly and wasn't at all exciting, but they did get a good laugh from the humiliation the Unggoy received afterwards. So they went straight home and Orta immediately went to go and get some rest and now here he was woken up by a dream.

He looked at what appears to be a clock, but had all these strange symbols that resemble nothing to human eyes or language, but he knew that it has been only three hours since his family came home from, in his opinion, the most boring thing ever. He laid himself back down and in a matter of minutes, he was back in his blissful sleep.


End file.
